


Peaches

by eigo130



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigo130/pseuds/eigo130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After helping Koujaku with a fight, Mizuki wants payment…Lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches

It was the third time this month that a rival gang tried to take over Beni-Shigure territory. They were crushed in minutes, yes, but Koujaku could not help but wonder why these attacks were more frequent than usual. Koujaku assumed other gangs were busy trying to keep their own group together, less them trying taking over others territory. Especially that of the popular Beni-Shigure.   
There was more this time as well; at least 45 members? This was overkill, Koujaku thought, and maybe his team would have had more difficulty if it wasn't for the help.   
“Hey Koujaku, you alright over there?” Mizuki called from one side of the street as he put down one of rival gang members. Koujaku had not expected Dry Juice to get involved, but the team up was convenient and efficient. When one member got tired or was at a disadvantage, another took over. The battle was over within ten minutes, tops.   
“'Course I am alright, who do you take me for?” Koujaku replied jokingly, brushing off some dust that had settled on the front of his kimono. Mizuki laughed and headed towards Koujaku, looking over the fallen rival members. “They attacked us as well a while back. They just formed too! Real cocky..” Mizuki said, turning his attention back to Koujaku and crossing his arms in front of him.  
Koujaku looked at the other for a second, a silence falling between them. “Er, something wrong?” Koujaku asked, feeling a little unsettled by the way Mizuki looked at him, his lips upturned slightly.  
“You think a service like this is free?” The statement took Koujaku by surprise. What did he mean service, wasn’t this an act of friendship? Bonds of manhood?  
“What do you mean service? What type of payment are you expecting, money?!” Various members around them looked at the new development, and some of them laughed behind their hands. Whatever stern face Mizuki tried to pull at that moment broke in a small fit of laughter.  
“Ahahaha, oh you think lowly of me! Not money,” Mizuki wiped a nonexistant tear from his eye, “Take me out for lunch or something? It was pretty hard to gather all members in such a short time you know?” Koujaku took a second to chew down what Mizuki was telling him, and when if finally settled in, a wide smile broke out on his face.  
“Ahahaha, sure thing. Where do you want to go? Cafe?” Mizuki thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. “Nah, how about you cook me something?”  
Koujaku almost considered punching Mizuki in the arm, and rejecting that far- fetched (and embarrassing) offer, but since he DID help the team... With a sigh, Koujaku agreed.

For one reason or another, the two men ended up in Mizuki's place. Mizuki had said something about he already having groceries and wanting to get changed and what not. Koujaku didn't mind... The mess would be in Mizuki's hands not his.   
Mizuki said something about changing into something more casual, and Koujaku waved him off, and headed towards the fridge. Opening it up, it only took Koujaku a second to start laughing.  
“Hey! Why are you laughing over there!” Mizuki called from the other room, which only made Koujaku laugh a little harder. “You- You have-! Peaches!?” The silence from the other room followed by frantic footsteps made the situation funnier.   
Mizuki came back into the room wearing the red shirt he usually wore under his jacket, and sweat pants that were hastily put on (which was obvious by the way his shirt was unnaturally tucked in various areas).   
After a small breather, Koujaku regained his breath to form coherent sentences again. “You still have peaches lying about? How long has it been since you left the hospital? A year or so?” Koujaku asked Mizuki, pulling out a cool can of peaches from within the fridge. Mizuki looked away, one of his hands resting on his hip. “They taste sweet, and they are cheap so why NOT have them?” Mizuki argued, getting closer to the taller man and taking the can from his scarred hands.   
This whole situation did have its benefits, Koujaku thought, as he turned to look back at the fridge with a new idea. Mizuki peeked over the others shoulder to see what he was up to. “Looking for something?” Mizuki asked, giving up trying to look over the others broad shoulders.   
“Do you happen to have cream around? For the peaches?” Koujaku asked, pushing away a gallon of milk from the fridge shelf to look behind it. Mizuki nodded (which Koujaku could not see) and reached from under Koujaku, reaching towards a small cabinet and pulling it open. Koujaku looked down and saw a small jar of cream, and pulled it out.  
“So how about peaches and cream for lunch?” Koujaku said, holding the two objects in his hands (He took the can of peaches from Mizuki). “What a cheater's way out of making lunch,” Mizuki remarked, but the way his smile grew, Koujaku knew it was not a rejection.   
The next ten minutes were spent on gathering bowls, opening cans of peaches, and mixing cream together. Mizuki was watching from the couch, fiddling with his coil as Koujaku slaved over the can opener. 'Why doesn't he have an electronic one? This is a pain in the ass' Koujaku fumed to himself as he twisted the knob of the opener and opened the last can of peaches.  
Bringing the complete bowls to where Mizuki was, Koujaku sat down next to the other and gave him the bowl. Taking a spoon, Mizuki bought a cream covered peach to his mouth; Koujaku looking in anticipation for a reaction.  
“Tastes horrible. Too much cream.”  
Koujaku was about to start complaining when he noticed the way Mizuki's shoulders shook, as if holding in laughter... “You!” Koujaku jabbed at Mizuki's arm with his elbow, causing the other to almost choke. Mizuki went to cover his mouth before laughing. “Payback for the peach thing!” Mizuki exclaimed, putting another spoonful in his mouth. Koujaku rolled his eyes and proceeded to eat his own portion of sweets.

It wasn't long before their bowls had nothing but peach juice. Koujaku stood up and took their bowls to the sink. “Happy with the meal?” Koujaku asked as he dumped himself back next to Mizuki. Mizuki scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Peaches and cream? Hardly a lunch! … But it did satisfy me so I guess it would be ok,” Mizuki replied, tucking his legs under him and turning his body towards Koujaku.   
Koujaku made a small laugh, knowing that was not much of a lunch... more of a shortcut to escape payment... No that sounded sly. He was not like that. Koujaku sighed. “Is there anything else you want though?”   
The question obviously was not expected, as seen by the way Mizuki straightened his body and his eyes widened a bit. Mizuki shifted his eyes in thought.  
“Er...How about.... hm...” Mizuki put his hand to his chin. “A kiss?”  
Koujaku did not expect such a request. He honestly thought Mizuki was going to ask for more food, maybe some change money to buy more peaches or something, and at most, some ink. But... a kiss?  
He did not really mind, but the thought was... embarrassing. His face turned hot and a deep breath escaped from within him.   
Koujaku's wild thoughts were haulted when he heard Mizuki let out a small laugh. “Oh you don't have to! It was just a though Koujaku!” The smile on Mizuki's face was bright, but Koujaku could not shake the feeling... that he really would like to kiss Mizuki. This was strange, Koujaku thought, but he would figure out those thoughts later, after he payed back Mizuki.  
“I don't mind, come here you,” Koujaku said, moving in his seat closer to Mizuki. The sudden movement made Mizuki jump a bit, but he did not move from his place.  
“Are you ready for the best kiss you have ever had?” Koujaku asked, his face red but his voice playful. Mizuki looked confused for a second before laughing. It was a warm laugh, and Koujaku was glad he could hear it full of life. “You are crazy you know that?” Koujaku smiled at the remark, and leaned in to plant his lips on the others.  
It was just skin contact, two lips touching, but it made both their hearts beat a bit faster. It only lasted three seconds, at least. Mizuki pulled away first, a silly smile on his face. If Koujaku had a mirror with him, he bet he had the same expression on.   
The two men looked at each other, thinking about various things. The kiss felt like nothing, the feeling fleeting, but... The idea that they both kissed made something in Koujaku's heart swell.

They did not mention about that strange moment as Koujaku packed to go back home, but they both marked it in their minds.   
“Hey, tomorrow can I drop by the parlor?” Koujaku asked, shifting the strap of his sword across his chest. Mizuki smiled as he leaned against the wall. “You never ask to drop by, you just do, don’t you?” Having been caught, Koujaku felt his face heat up a degree and laughed at his situation.  
Mizuki, however, did not mess around anymore with Koujaku. “Sure you can come, you are always welcome,” and Koujaku turned to leave when he heard Mizuki cough behind him, catching his attention.  
“Oh, and bring some more peaches, I am running out.”


End file.
